steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kryształowi Rebelianci odc.32 - Najazd
'''Najazd '''jest trzydziestym drugim odcinkiem z serii Kryształowi Rebelianci. Streszczenie Kryształowych Rebeliantów odwiedzają dwa tajemnicze Klejnoty z Homeworld. Fabuła Kremowa i Zielona wbiegły do Pokoju Baniek. -Sprawdź dokładnie czy nic nie jest uszkodzone. Jedna mała pęknięta bańka może zniszczyć całą Ziemię – zarządziła Zielona. -Tak jest! ♦♦♦ -Jesteśmy, pani Pirop – Ametyst ukłonił się. -To jest ich baza? – wysoki, czerwony Klejnot wywarzył drzwi. – Jaka słaba i bezużyteczna. -Kamery wskazały, że dwie Rebeliantki – Agat i Perła – są w jednym z tych pokoi – Ametyst wskazał drzwi prowadzące do Pokojów – Kwarc przegląda notatki, które ma zapisane w jakimś urządzeniu. -A dokładniej to w którym pokoju? -Pokoju Baniek. By go otworzyć należy użyć jakiejś technologii. Wydaje mi się, że potrzebny jest Klejnot do otwarcia go. -Z tego co słyszałam od A38 trójka rebeliantów jest w okolicy. -Cóż… Moglibyśmy… użyć któregoś z nich. -Chodźmy więc, żołnierzu. Pirop złapała Ametyst i wybiegła z domu. Podskoczyła wysoko i zaczęła powoli opadać. -Co widzisz? -Mam jedną… – Ametyst wskazał Pistacjową Perłę. -To ten nieudacznik? Myślałam, że nie żyje. Bierzemy ją, Ametyst. Kwarc użył szarży i w mgnieniu oka znalazł się obok Pi. Powoli się do niej zbliżył. -Bądź ostrożny, potrafi strzelać laserami. Spodziewałam się, że będziemy tego potrzebować – Pyrop wyjęła lustro. – Pozbaw ją fizycznej formy. Ah, co za nieudacznik. Chyba znasz swoje miejsce, ozdóbko? Nie przekraczaj granic, nigdy nie będzie z ciebie żadnego pożytku. Ametyst przywołał fioletowy młot. Perła zaczęła się szarpać. -Przepraszam… Ja… Err – ręce Kwarcu zaczęły się trząść. -No walnij ją tym młotem! Na co czekasz?! – wydarła się Czerwona. Kwarc uderzył Perłę w głowę, a Pirop uwięziła jej Klejnot w lustrze. -Witaj! Jesteś teraz naszą zakładniczką. Powiedz nam jak otworzyć Pokój Baniek albo inaczej… inaczej zostaniesz w tym lustrze na wieki. -WyPUŚć mniEe! – Lustro zaczęło krzyczeć. -Milcz! Czyli otworzysz nam ten pokój czy nie? -Pani Twardzielko, strażniku! – Głos Galaxyt dało się słyszeć z urządzenia, które Ametyst miał przypięte do pleców. -Ehh, czego chcesz Bachorze?! – warknęła Pirop. -Ognista Perła jest w parku. Pani A38 wkrótce się zjawi. -Dobra, zaraz będziemy – Ametyst kliknął jakiś guzik na urządzeniu. -Słuchaj, śmieciu. Albo otworzysz nam ten Pokój albo rozbijemy tę drugą. -OtworzĘ wAM Pokój Baniek. Klejnoty natychmiast zjawiły się w bazie KR. Drzwi do Pokoju Baniek otworzyły się. Agat zsunęła się ze ściany. -Czy to jest… Pirop?! – spytała. -Znowu ty… - Czerwona przewróciła szafkę i umieściła ją we drzwiach. – Mam nadzieję, że dzięki temu się nie zamkną. Żołnierzu, idź po tę Perłę w parku. Ja zajmę się tą dwójką. -Tak jest, Pani… -Mogłabym użyć Destabilizatora, ale to zbyt nudne. Pokonam was osobiście! ♦♦♦ Niebieski pobiegł na łąkę, miejsce gdzie spotkał Galaxyt po raz pierwszy. -Hmm… Żadnych szkód. Może nie jest aż tak silna. Chociaż wydaję mi się, że brakowało tylko kilku sekund do katastrofy… Ciekawe jak ta Galaxyt opuściła Ziemię. -Nie opuściłam! – powiedziała wesoło Galaxyt. -Aaaa! Wciąż tu jesteś? -Czekam na A38. -Ma tu przylecieć? -Tak jakby. Ma wszystko dokładnie ustalone. -Halo! Galaxyt? Tutaj Ametyst, potrzebuję wsparcia w parku! – urządzenie odezwało się. -Już idę! Hop, hop, hop… – dziewczyna pobiegła w stronę miasteczka. -Hmm… Czy jestem w stanie pokonać tą całą A38 samemu? Może to kolejny elitarny Klejnot… Chyba tu na nią poczekam. -Miło, że postanowiłeś tu zostać. Pfff, ale łatwo przewidzieć wasze ruchy, nawet nie jestem Szafirem. Wpadłeś prosto w moje sidła. Apatyt gwałtownie się odwrócił. W lesie spostrzegł wysoką na dwa metry postać. -Opuść Ziemię natychmiast! -Nie jestem tu tylko po to, by to miejsce opuścić. Mam cel… ♦♦♦ Galaxyt wbiegła do parku. -Jestem! Nie przywykłam do szpilek. -Wspaniale, pomóż mi... Z tego co widzę zna wasz styl walki – Ametyst wskazał Ognistą Perłę stojącą ze swoją szablą. -Em… ale ja nie potrafię walczyć jak inne Galaxyty. -Co? Dobra, stań naprzeciw mnie... Galaxyt stanęła przed Ametystem. -Nie chcę tego robić, ale… DEFEKT, DEFEKT, DEFEKT! – Kwarc wykrzyknął te słowa najgłośniej jak potrafił. Galaxyt otworzyła szeroko oczy. Zaczęła płakać. -CHCĘ DO SIOSTRYYY! Drzewa zaczęły się łamać, ziemia się trzęsła. -Przepraszam, Perło… - Kwarc opuścił park. -O ty kamyku… Dobra, co teraz?! – Ognista zaczęła analizować sytuację. – Hmm… Nie uda mi się jej tak po prostu pokonać. Oberwę którymś z tych drzew jeśli się do niej zbliżę. Jestem zbyt wolna. A gdyby tak… Perła wysoko podskoczyła, zaczęła odbijać się od budynków. Kiedy była już wystarczająco rozpędzona skierowała szablę w kierunku Galaxyt i odbiła się w jej stronę. Dym unosił się wszędzie. Park był zniszczony, drzewa walały się po ulicach. Ognista wyszła z kilkumetrowego dołu, w rękach trzymała Klejnot Galaxyt. -A więc te buty i ręce nie były jej prawdziwymi kończynami. Co za nowoczesna technologia. Ognista zbańkowała Galaxyt wraz z jej wzmacniaczami kończyn i przeteleportowała ją do Pokoju Baniek. ♦♦♦ Bańka z klejnotem Galaxyt pojawiła się w Pokoju Baniek. Zielona i Kremowa unikały ognistych ciosów Pirop. -W pewnym momencie was trafię, nie uciekniecie od moich ciosów! -Nie bądź tego taka pewna! – krzyknęła Zielona rzucając w Czerwoną shurikenami. -Och, a więc to teraz tak? Ciekawe czy uda ci się uniknąć TEGO! – Pirop strzeliła wielką ognistą kulą, która odbiła się od ściany. -Haha! Chybiłaś! – Kremowa klasnęła. -Nie bądź tego taka pewna! – gdy Pirop wypowiedziała te słowa wielka, ognista kula wybuchła w górze. Na ziemię spadły dziesiątki Klejnotów z baniek. -A więc, było mi miło. Wezmę swoje Bizmuty i Agat i grzecznie wrócę do Homeworld – Pirop wyzbierała kilka Klejnotów z podłogi i ukryła je w skrzyneczce. Klejnoty z podłogi uniosły się, Pirop wyszła z pomieszczenia i postawiła przed drzwiami szafkę, którą wcześniej przewróciła. -Powodzenia! Z tego co wiem A38 ma tu przyjść z resztą. Poczekam na nią, coś im się nie śpieszy. Ciekawe czy te bezużyteczne kamyki to przeżyją. W razie czego poczekam na nie z Destabilizatorem Klejnotów. ♦♦♦ -Podoba mi się twoja pewność siebie. Bronisz Ziemi mimo tego, że jestem od ciebie o wiele wyższa – powiedział Klejnot w płaszczu. -Podejdź tu i pokaż swój klejnot! -No dobrze. Idę. Wysoki Klejnot stał na wprost Apatytu. Niebieski miał poważną minę. Nagle nieznajoma zaczęła się śmiać. -Nie mogę, ale jesteś poważny! To wcale nie jesteś ty! Dobra, już ci się pokazuję. Obcy zrzucił z siebie płaszcz. Tak naprawdę nie był wysoki, do nóg miał przywiązane wiadra. Jej klejnot znajdował się na jej klatce piersiowej, był niebieski. -I jak? Teraz mnie pamiętasz? -Ty jesteś… APATYTEM ALFA 38! -Kopę lat! Tęskniłam za tobą. Chyba zapomniałeś, że miałeś mi mówić Apaciu, haha! No chodź tu do mnie. Klejnot odwiązał wiadra i rzucił się na Niebieskiego. -Miło mi cię znowu widzieć! -Co ty tutaj robisz?! -Długa historia. Zaraz ci opowiem! Bohaterowie * Zielony Agat * Kremowa Perła * Pirop * Ametyst * Pistacjowa Perła * Niebieski Apatyt * Galaxyt Bachor * Niebieski Apatyt A38 * Ognista Perła Kategoria:Kreatywność SapperiXd Kategoria:Kryształowi Rebelianci Kategoria:Odcinki